Daughter of two Seas
by fileeditview
Summary: Kathrin is an orphan living with her grandmother. At 12 yrs old. she learned who she really is.  Percy used to be the best camper. It all changes when a new camper comes along.


**DAUGHTER OF TWO SEAS**

**By: PEGASUSGANG**

**CHAPTER I: KATHRIN**

I WOKE UP A JOLT THIS MORNING.

It was the same dream each night since last week. I don't understand why, maybe if I go back that day...

About a week ago... Just an ordinary day to school; well maybe you'll think _'ordinary'_ is going to school, sit down in class, lunch break, and free time, go home. Do boring stuff and assignments? That is not how we play it in my school. I go to Speak Up Prep School, I'm in the 6th grade, and this is what we call _'ordinary'_;

So I went to school, going there? I ride the school bus which almost fell off a cliff... again, fourth time this week. I entered the main hallway where students were freaking out because Carseus, Crecarus and Carberus, the three lab Rottweilers, went loose. The school had them for three years, testing them. I pitied the three dogs but obviously, no one mind. Mr. Cubper, my world history teacher, named them from the three headed dog in the Greek underworld, Cerberus. Well I didn't want to get involved there so I ran to the locker corner, passed Crazy Crenton. I was happy to reach my World history class, and again, whenever I enter my classmates throw crumpled paper at me. I eventually catch them because I am reflexive; my reflex action work too well and never gets me hurt.

"Class that is not very nice" Mr. Cubper scolded them

"Whatever! She is a loser anyway. I wonder how she gets to enroll in this kind of school." One girl said.

"Yeah! Who pays for your tuition?" another one mocked me.

"We'd understand if your parents are poor... oh wait, You don't have parents!"

"Maybe your father left you because you are so ugly. Pity your mom, maybe she died because she couldn't bear looking at you" and the whole class snickered away

I was the shy type but if things get too rough some can't leave the comfort rooms anymore. "I live with my grandmother, my aunt pays for my schooling... oh and to let you know, you should look at yourself before speaking. Why I didn't know what lipstick tastes like... tell me, I see you have been eating some."

The mean girl grabbed a mirror from her friend's desk and yelped. She rushed to the comfort room and I'll be counting how long she would be in there. Mr. Cubper started the attendance call.

"Kathrin Carter?" he spoke softly

Yep, that's me Kathrin Carter, as I said I go to Speak Up Prep; a school for mentally, physically, emotionally troubled or challenged kids. I am twelve and live with my grandmother. It is true that my mother died when I was only 5 and my father left me. My mother said he left because he travels around the world. I thought he could have died but my mom insists he is alive. I'm not what you say _'troubled'_, well kinda. I'm dyslexic; letters float of the pages or boards, and reflexive. But my psychologist recommended me to study here because of my phobia to water and marine animals. I am not really afraid of 'water' itself, the sea, ocean, and rivers... bodies of water in short. This phobia built up when my mother died; she was killed by a shark when we were on vacation. I don't usually talk about it. I don't really understand why I am hydrophobic since I practically love the water; I am even part of the school's swim team. Oh whatever! My life is the strangest yet; since I turned twelve, happenings which I couldn't explain happen. Like when I went to a donut shop called 'Monster Donut', I don't really know whether it was costumes or not but everyone inside Was a monster; with one eye, six heads, snake tail for a leg. One step in then I was out. Also when I went to this terminal station and I saw three old hags in a cab fighting over... an eyeball?

"Kath? KATHRIN CARTER!" Mr. Cubper scolded me

"Oh! What? Oh present"

The class snickered. I hated everyone, everything in this school; well except for my favorite teacher, Mr. Cubper. He was the only teacher who was kind to me and who understood what kids like me went through. He spoke in an old accent. His hair was cut like those men hair before this time; brown with some gray hair. He had a beard too. His eyes were crinkled because he smiled a lot.

"Okay class, in a few weeks it will be your final exams and whether you like it or not, we have to add the Greek mythology lessons there. Since we didn't focus on that last term we will focus that now."

"Awwww!" the class moaned

"That topic is so long and hard to understand" One guy said. A lot complained.

After all those complaints, Mr. Cubper still taught us those lessons. Well, being dyslexic and all, I didn't understand all the writing on the board. But Mr. Cubper was smart enough to explain them himself... so I understood some. I did a usual scan around the room; looking at the blank, confused faces of my classmates. For me the lesson wasn't hard, it was hard to understand, but I was interested. Even if I liked the topic, it was so confusing also hard to pronounce. My psychologist told me that to understand, I have to listen and say it myself. The problem was that Greek names, words and callings are so hard to write, much more to pronounce. I was happy that Mr. Cubper would teach it, he was the best.

The rest of the day was quite normal and boring. Lab explosions during science, Fire in the cafeteria, going to the nurse three times, a dozen of counseling... like I said, I don't go to a _'normal'_ school.

After school we had a swimming competition, and I was in the school swim team. As usual, I'd be in the benches. I watched my teammates win and all I did was smile in the photo taking. I got my stuff. Before I left my coach, Miss Kelly, wanted to speak to me. We went to the shower rooms. She studied me. I felt a little tingle in my spine.

"Ssssssso?" She said in a scaly voice. I never heard her speak that way. "Um-ehem..." she coughed. Her phone rang. She excused for a while then turned back to me. But before she could speak, one of the guys in the team barged in the room and called her attention. "We will... sssspeak-speak tomorrow." When she passed by she scratched my arm. For a second, everything blacked then it went to normal. I thought I just blinked but something felt different. I biked home.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! IS IT GOOD ENOUGH? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT?<strong>


End file.
